


Whatcha Reading?

by Bobcatmoran



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Dialogue Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-08
Updated: 2004-01-08
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobcatmoran/pseuds/Bobcatmoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blues tries to get in some recreational reading. Too bad for him that Rock is so curious about what his older sibling is reading...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first-ever posted fanfic.

"Hey, Blues. What'cha reading?"

"Nothing."

"You are too reading something."

"It's _Robotics for Dummies._ Now go away, Rock."

"No, it's not. That book's bigger. Why can't I see?"

"Go away."

"C'mon, just one little peek?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No. Don't you have anyone else to bother?"

"Nope. Dr. Light's at a conference and Roll's out shopping. So it's just you and me, Blues!"

"This would be why I don't come home very often.…"

"What'd you say, Blues?"

"Nothing."

"Yoink!"

"Why you little … give that back!"

"Harry Potter? You're reading _Harry Potter_?!"

"Give it back, Rock."

"Wow, wait till I tell Roll this."

"Rock, give me that — ungh!"

"Hah! Too slow!"

"You are so immature."

"Immature? I'm not the one reading little kids books!"

"Oh, no? So _Charlotte's Web_ is adult literature then?"

"Blues! Now who's the one who's being nosy?"

"You'll note that I didn't rip it from your hands while you were reading it. C'mere, you!"

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Ow!"

_*CRASH*_

"Oh, man, Roll's gonna kill us for that lamp."

"I'm not the one who knocked it over, blue boy. Now hand over the book."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I wanna read it."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm home!"

"Hi, Roll."

"Hey."

"Blues, you haven't moved a micron since I left, have you?"

"Nope."

"Just quietly reading, huh?"

"Yep."

"What are you reading that's so fascinating?"

"This."

" _Robotics for Dummies_? Where'd you get that?"

"Bookshelf."

"Good grief, trying to talk to you is like holding a conversation with a brick wall. What are you reading, Rock?"

"Harry Potter."

"Wow, really? Hey, can I read it when you're done?"

"Sure."

"Why is Blues glaring at you like that?"

"I dunno."

"Well, I need to get this stuff put away."

"Mm-hmm."

"Gee, don't all leap up at once to help me. Hey, wasn't there a lamp on that table?"

"Uh … no?"


End file.
